


Green Spaces (Remix of You Can Stay at My Place, If You Like)

by DoreyG



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, POV Plant, Remix, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: The Master is back. They didn't think that he'd be back, the Aloe Vera plant at least had been rather hopeful he wouldn't, but he is and he seems just as terrifying as ever.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35
Collections: Remix Revival 2020





	Green Spaces (Remix of You Can Stay at My Place, If You Like)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Can Stay at My Place, If You Like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411033) by [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl). 



The Master is back. They didn't think that he'd be back, the Aloe Vera plant at least had been rather hopeful he wouldn't, but he is and he seems just as terrifying as ever. Same sunglasses, same leather, same determined expression. It's only a matter of time before he makes the rounds and starts growling at all of them for withering a little in his absence.

Not just yet, though, for the Master's friend is with him and looking nervous. The Master's more than friend. The Master's friend that the Master wishes was the Master's more than friend. The Master isn't human, that has been made very clear, but he has picked up on the human love for complication.

They, on the whole, like the Master's complicated friend. He's not human either, and he isn't particularly nice when it comes down to it, but he does seem to be some sort of a restraining hand. He smiles at them sometimes, and compliments their leaves. And the Master has never once shredded one of them while he's around.

Right now the Master and his friend are talking, which involves a large amount of staring intensely at each other's faces and not that many actual words. It seems a strange communication style, because the Master tends to use more words even with other not-humans from what they've seen, but it seems to work for them.

"It's a good plan we've come up with, angel, it will work," The Master is saying at the moment, holding out his hand encouragingly. He's being persuasive, not terrifying. He only really seems to be terrifying when it comes to them.

The Aloe Vera plant is excited, leaves practically shaking with glee. The Aloe Vera plant thinks that they're finally planning to run off with each other, start a new life in some sleepy cottage and leave all of them behind. The Aloe Vera plant is naive, and still dreams of being in a jungle though it obviously isn't suited for such an environment.

Maybe the Aloe Vera plant is right for once, though, because the Master's friend does reach out and take the Master's hand. He still seems tense about the whole thing, but relaxes a little at the contact. It isn't really a surprise, just as the Master desperately longs after his friend the Master's friend seems to desperately long after him.

The Master says a few reassuring words, and don't those sound oh so strange off his forked tongue, and then they fall to staring silently at each other again. Intensely. Like there's nothing else in the world. They wonder if this is going to be brief, or if it 's going to take several weeks for them to surface again. The Master and his friend really do like staring at each other, after all, it seems to be the Master's favourite hobby other than torture.

They all watch the two of them curiously, as there's little better to do. The Aloe Vera plant points out that the Master's friend is breathing rapidly, and is worried. The Aloe Vera plant thinks that the Master should provide him with a little more Oxygen, and maybe some nice sunlight and a little water. The Aloe Vera plant is young, and not entirely clear on what is and isn't a plant.

The rest of them try their best to ignore it, and focus instead on the Master and his friend. Something is going to happen. There's a certain electric crackle in the air, one they're used to after living with the Master for so long, and they're wary about what it'll produce.

What it does produce, to their general shock, is the Master slumping over slightly as his eyes go blank. Most of them ruffle their leaves in alarm, can't quite help themselves. Wild speculation fills the air, panicked in a way that would thoroughly annoy the Master if he could still hear. Is The Master properly dead? Has the Master's friend killed him? Did, the Aloe Vera plant speculates with a surprising amount of cheer, the real plan involve a murder?

And then, mid the rustle of leaves…

"Antimatter," the Master's friend says, in an incredibly strange voice.

Was the Master murdered with antimatter?, the Aloe Vera plant continues to speculate wildly, but the rest of them calm to a quieter level of confusion. That was the Master's voice, coming from the Master's friend's body. He's not dead, he's just different. Which isn't really a surprise, considering how many times he's been different lately.

Still, are the two of them sharing a body? That's… Deeply unexpected, probably taboo, unsettling even to a plant.

That's nice.

Sometimes, when they're young and small, plants will get put in the same pot until they grow a little bigger. They flourish side by side, jostling against each other until eventually they grow too large and one of them has to be pulled away and put into another pot. It's a strange sensation to describe: uncomfortable and awkward and somewhat terrifying, but also shockingly warm and safe and intimate in a way that few of them ever feel again once they're parted. It leaves a permanent bond behind, afterwards.

They all think that the Master and his friend, his definitely more than friend, have just discovered how that feels.

The Master's friend swears then, which is hardly a surprise if the Master is currently sharing his body, but soon goes silent. They all strain a little closer, not bothering to muffle the rustle of their leaves as both non-plants seem rather distracted by now, and are collectively awed to see the Master's friend's eyes glittering with tears. An unfortunate loss of water, yes, but also a sign of how affected they both are by this.

"But we do need to get you out of here," the Master continues, eventually , and they're all so absorbed in the drama that they almost rustle their displeasure. It is not often that a plant finds something cute, most of them do not entirely understand the meaning of the word, but… this is cute.

Maybe the Master has rubbed off on them, just as the humans have rubbed off on him.

But, alas, it only takes a few more moments of tender and worried conversation before the Master's friend reaches out and takes the Master's now limp hand again. And then they're swapped into each other's bodies, and staring at each other from an entirely different angle. Softer this time, as if something has been revealed between them. Like the loam content of the soil, or the tender underside of a leaf.

Or, the Aloe Vera plant points out, something even more vulnerable. The soft inside, the spikiness giving way to something cool and soft and wonderfully healing. Despite the nicheness of the comparison, for once it isn't entirely wrong.

"Yes. I have faith in us," the Master's more than friend says from the Master's lips, and reaches up to tenderly touch his face. And, despite everything, all of them have faith in the two of them too. Even if they aren't plants at all.

"What are you looking at?" The Master snarls at all of them a moment later, from his more than friend's lips, but it's still a nice moment.


End file.
